coolrunnersfandomcom-20200216-history
OPA
O.P.A.: Odaban Pawakìde Àshtawàwìdiwin (Algonquin: "Gaz Car of Vengeance") OPA was custom built and assembled by Tihkoosue based on an old Pontiac GTO frame. He built the engine based on old-school high-powered gazoline engine designs, meaning OPA is as a mean ride as it looks. But under the hood, OPA isn't just a car: it's a panzer (shadowrunner lingo for combat vehicule) equiped with a high-tech arsenal that really packs a punch: * Voice control: Voice-activated command console (responds to Tihkoosue's voice). Commands are in French language. Each command lines must start with the word OPA. Voice control is only operational when vehicule is turned on, but there is also has a push-button control pannel integrated to the dash as an alternative in case voice control wasn't an option. * Front machine guns: Retractible (otherwise hidden) dual full-auto Yamaha Raiden SMGs with automatic speed reloaders (60 bullets per clips, three spare clips each). * Back machine gun turret: Retractible (otherwise hidden) rotating full-auto Yamaha Raiden SMG with integrated targeting software and automatic speed reloader (60 bullets per clips, three spare clips). * Lone Star simulator mode: Alternating red and blue secondary front lights (LED - appears to be clear/white light bulbs when off). * Back oil discharger: Oil spill that ejects under the back bumper. Oil container is armored and bullet proof. * Flat-proof tires: Rubber-filled (not air-inflated) tires on all wheels. * Bulletproof armor: Reinforced armored body and bulletproof windshield and windows. Back window replaced by bulletproof plating with a slit just large enough to allow gun fire from the inside. * Electrified door handles: Electrical shock-inducing emitter connected to both door handles, deactivated with liquid DNA reader (using blood or saliva - only recognizes Tihkoosue's DNA) hidden under driver door handle. Although inactive when vehicule is turned on, it may be manually activated. * Hidden cameras: Three inside hidden cameras w/microphones facing the front, the back and the inside of the car. Bulletproof black box can record up to 10 hours of audio-video footage per camera. * Drone-ejector: Flying drone ejecting and landing arm that comes out of the back trunk. Trunk cover is automatically opened and closed. * Intergrated RCC: Modified Maersk Spider RCC built directly into the steering wheel. * Car status monitor: Sensors monitor all door opening, engine starting or car moving, and sends notifications of any occurance of such events to Tihkoosue commlink via a hidden emitter. The emitter is limited to output and doesn't have any input receiver (cannot be used to hack into the car wirelessly), the notifications are sent as unidirectional pings. Tihkoosue continues to improve and add to OPA. Several additions are planned, among which: * Mine dropper: Military grade time-delay (not pressure-detonated) mines that drops behind the car. Countdown starts upon mine drop, timer must be set manually prior to drop. Bulletproof mine container can hold up to 5 mines. * Front grenade launcher: Retractible (otherwise hidden) modified Onotari Arms Ballista grenade launcher embedded to the car front hood that comes out of the air intake. Clip holds up to 6 grenades. * Side panel/wheel shredders: Retractible reinforced steel spiked-forks coming out of each wheel mags for shredding other cars' side panels and wheels. * Nitro injector: Nitrous oxide (NOS) injector built into the engine. NOS tank is armored and bulletproof. * Loudspeaker: High-power speaker hidden under the front bumpers. Used to project sound from a microphone located inside the car, or a variety of other sound such as a Lonestar car siren (to be integrated to the Lone Star simulator mode). * Rear blinder: Ultra-bright halogen lights located the entire width between the back lights, meant for blinding people or drivers located behind the car. * Oil igniter: Spark making flint under the back bumper to ignite oil spill. Back oil discharger valve shuts simultaneously with use of the oil igniter. * Drone-controlled drone ejector: Ejecting and landing arm and trunk cover can be controlled by the drone, to allow remotely calling the drone without needing to be in the car to eject it. * Paint job: Way overdue. OPA isn't equiped with any wireless receiver and can only be activated by physically connecting to it with the use of a special connector jack of Tihkoosue's own design.